


A Gift Beyond Words

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Native American/First Nations Culture, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “Well, Ratonhnhaké:ton teaches me when he can.” She held out her hand. “You’re Kanen'tó:kon, then?”He nodded, shaking her hand. “I remember seeing you when I came to warn him about Johnson.”She tipped her head and clasped her hands in front of her. “I wished the situation hadn’t been dire or else I’d’ve introduced myself.”His eyes scanned her face. “And yet you have come now. Is Ratonhnhaké:ton alright?”
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Gift Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of The Christmas Fics!! I hope you enjoy this! All the language is found on the https://kanienkeha.net/sitemap/ website and the https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Mohawk/Phrases website! Enjoy! -Thorne

It was all Ellen’s idea to start with, gathering the residents of the Homestead, even Achilles and Robert, to the inn one Friday evening to announce a gift exchange. She laughed at Connor’s bewildered expression, remembering how she had to explain what it was to him, and then Ellen made everyone write their names on slips of paper and toss it in Warren’s hat.

Everyone picked a name, and by _pure luck_ , she’d received Connor’s. It was downright impossible to force away the smile that came across her lips as she stowed the paper in her pocket. She knew by the look on his face that he didn’t receive hers—not that she was upset…only a wee bit. But, it gave him a chance to show appreciation for a friend. She was excited to plan a secret gift for Connor.

Except for the minor detail that she had no idea what he could possibly want considering the fact that he never told her _what_ he wanted. He was too kind that way, considering his wants a burden on her—he’d rather handle it himself than make her worry.

She groaned, laying her head on the bar. “It’s hopeless,” she muttered. “I have _no idea_ what to get him.”

A laugh sounded behind her. “Is your gift exchange receiver the cause of such enormous distress, (Y/N)?”

Sitting up, she glanced over her shoulder, offering a smile to the reverend. “Father Timothy, fancy seeing you in the tavern this late.”

He took a seat beside her, hat sitting on the counter. “I felt like having a warm meal.”

“That’s _always_ a good reason,” She grinned.

Father Timothy regarded her a moment, then said, “You are in distress. Is there anything I can help you with?”

(Y/N) fought a scowl, simply shaking her head. “I’m afraid it’s not a religious problem, Father. No offense.”

He chuckled. “I _am_ a man of God, but I am a friend of _man_ as well.” A smile came across his lips. “I’d be happy to help you any way I can.”

“I—” she started, then let out a heavy sigh. “I got Connor’s name, but I don’t know what to get him.”

His features showed shock. “Really? Even as close as you two are?”

She laid her head back on the bar. “ _That’s_ the problem. We’re so close that I know what he has but he’s never told me what he wants.”

Turning her head, she met his eyes. “He’s not exactly the type of man I can buy a new outfit for or even weapons.” Her face pinched and she wagged a finger at him. “ _He’d never tell, but he’s incredibly picky about his weapons_.”

Father Timothy watched her with amusement, then he tapped his chin and suggested, “I think you’re thinking about this _too harshly_.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “And I solve that _how_?”

He smiled. “In all the time you’ve known Connor, how happy has he been to receive a gift you bought?”

(Y/N) shrugged. “I dunno…pretty happy?”

“And if you’ve given him a gift that was _handmade_? That came from the _heart_?” he countered.

Silence fell over her, then she stood up and grinned at him. “I know what to get him!” She pulled the man in for a quick hug. “Thank you, Father Timothy!”

Spinning on her heel, she hauled off for the door, him waving at her.

*******

A heavy breath left her as she hopped over the ledge and she put her hands on her knees, breathing deeply.

“I don’t know how he goes back and forth this way,” (Y/N) sighed. “He’s absolutely insane to climb up and down these walls.”

She shook herself from her complaining and headed down the final wall, descending into the forest. The village could be seen from where she’d been, and she was happy to know that she was in the right place—except that _they_ weren’t as happy to see an unfamiliar in their village.

The second (Y/N) stepped foot inside, there were muskets and bows pointed in her direction and she raised her hands.

“ _Skén:nen! (Y/N) iónkiáts! Ratonhnhaké:ton, ontiatén:ro' né:'e_.” They faltered at the mention of Connor’s name and she smiled, lowering her hands. “I’m looking for Kanen'tó:kon.”

A young man stepped forward and smiled at her. “You speak our language well.”

(Y/N) huffed a laugh. “Well, Ratonhnhaké:ton teaches me when he can.” She held out her hand. “You’re Kanen'tó:kon, then?”

He nodded, shaking her hand. “I remember seeing you when I came to warn him about Johnson.”

She tipped her head and clasped her hands in front of her. “I wished the situation hadn’t been dire or else I’d’ve introduced myself.”

His eyes scanned her face. “And yet you have come _now_. Is Ratonhnhaké:ton alright?”

(Y/N) nodded. “Yes, he is. I…needed a favor, but I’m afraid it’ll take a moment to explain.” She offered him a sympathetic look. “Do you have time?”

“I do,” he replied, waving her to follow.

Kanen'tó:kon led her to one of the longhouses near the middle of the camp and gestured for her to enter. When she did, she saw an older woman, wise appearing, and she bowed politely.

The woman smiled at her. “You are the one Ratonhnhaké:ton speaks of when he returns.”

She felt her cheeks warm and directed her gaze to the ground. “I’m… _glad_ my reputation precedes me.” (Y/N) glanced back at her. “May I sit, Oiá:ner?”

The woman nodded. “Of course.” When (Y/N) had, she asked, “What brings you to Kanatahséton? Is Ratonhnhaké:ton well?”

Grinning, she nodded. “He is. I’m actually here for a _personal_ matter…that I don’t need him knowing about.”

Oiá:ner frowned. “You ask a great deal of us by that. We are not ones to _deceive_ our own.”

(Y/N) sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s nothing major. He wouldn’t be upset or betrayed if he found out.”

“ _Then what would he be_?” Kanen’tó:kon asked, and she could tell the question was a thinly veiled threat.

“Well, I hope he would be happy.” She pulled out a small cylinder from her pack and uncapped it, unrolling the blank parchment inside.

“What…is that?” he inquired.

(Y/N) glanced at him. “It’s a gift I’m hoping to give him.”

A dark brow arched on Kanen’tó:kon’s forehead. “A _blank_ piece of paper?”

She snorted. “I was hoping that you and your tribe would write something down for him.” His eyes went wide and (Y/N) looked to Oiá:ner. “Ratonhnhaké:ton is currently living at the Davenport Homestead not terribly far from here.”

The woman nodded. “We are aware. He is building up a settlement, is he not?”

She beamed with pride. “Ratonhnhaké:ton has done a fantastic job of rebuilding the Homestead. He’s found so many people new homes and new beginnings.” (Y/N) didn’t realize that they were watching her with smiles. “He’s even helped _me_ become who I am today. I wouldn’t be the person I am—” she went quiet as Kanen’tó:kon chuckled.

Oiá:ner simply smiled. “I am glad he is so important to you.”

(Y/N) coughed to hide her embarrassment. “ _Oh, you know_.”

“So, what exactly are we doing?” he asked.

“Well at the Homestead, the residents are having a gift exchange this Christmas.” She explained. “Christmas is a colonial winter celebration. The gift exchange is meant to be anonymous. Whoever gives you the gift isn’t supposed to tell you. _It’s, well, it’s a secret_ ,” (Y/N) finalized.

A heavy sigh left her. “He hasn’t asked for anything recently and I’ve been running in circles to think of something and I realized that maybe a gift like a nice shirt or knife isn’t the best one.”

She met their gazes and murmured, “But I think reassuring words from his family and friends would mean more to him than anything I could ever buy him.”

They seemed shocked at her suggestion and she eyed her hands. “I know it seems a bit big, having everyone write something down, but I know it would make him happy.” (Y/N) got on her knees and bowed. “ _Please do this for me, and ultimately for Ratonhnhaké:ton_.”

When no response was given, she felt tears grow in her eyes, but she held strong to her position and request.

“When Ratonhnhaké:ton mentioned that he loved a colonial woman, I was worried about him. But…it seems I was wrong to question his judgment.”

She looked up at Kanen’tó:kon to see him smiling warmly at her. He gestured to her. “Do you have a writing tool? I would be honored to give him words of encouragement and friendship.”

(Y/N) felt like crying she was so overjoyed, simply nodding and pulling out the ink and quill. She glanced at Oiá:ner who was smiling kindly at her.

*******

Connor hurried back to the manor as fast as he could, more than concerned that she was hurt or sick. She hadn’t been at the gift exchange, leaving him to awkwardly wade through the residents by himself. Eventually, he’d learned that she had to have been the one to pull his name because no one had given him a gift.

He stepped into the manor and sped up the stairs to her bedroom, but it was empty. His brows furrowed from confusion when he heard a noise from his own room and he turned, walking down the hall.

Peeking inside, he caught sight of (Y/N) setting a small box on his bed. Overcome with such relief at her safety, he forgot to announce himself and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

*******

Her face pinched as she set up the box in another fashion, positioning the card beside it this time. But when it fell, she sighed and picked it up, finally deciding to tuck it underneath. Satisfied with her work, she was planning on sneaking out of his room when someone’s arms wound around her.

She jerked in terror, letting out a bloodcurdling scream as she began to thrash against their grasp.

“ _Let go of me_!” she screeched, kicking her legs out. “ _Get off_!”

Their arms rose, folding hers to her chest so that she couldn’t hit them, and they yelled, “ _(Y/N)! It’s me! Ratonhnhaké:ton_!”

Stilling in his arms, she leaned forward and craned her neck, catching sight of her lover, his eyes wide, but humor on his face. (Y/N) let out a groan, her body suddenly turning to jelly as he lowered her to the ground.

“ _Christ in a handbasket_ , Ratonhnhaké:ton.” She heaved and whacked his arm. “ _You scared me half to death_.”

Connor chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple in attempt to appease her. “Apologies, Otsi’tsa. I did not mean to scare you.”

“ **Uh huh** ,” she deadpanned, not buying a single word.

“It is true. I was relieved to see you unharmed.” He said, and her brows pulled together.

(Y/N) shook her head. “ _What_? What are you talking about?”

Connor shifted so he could face her, explaining, “When you did not show at the gift exchange, I worried that you had hurt yourself or been hurt.”

She felt her cheeks warm. “Oh…no…I just…” she sighed and reached up on the bed, grabbing his present. She handed it to him. “I didn’t want to give it to you in front of everyone.”

He took it from her, fingers gliding along the wrapped box.

“It’s a bit _too personal_ for a group get together.” She said.

Connor met her gaze. “May I open it?”

“Of course. It’s yours.”

His face lit up as he started opening it, and (Y/N) felt warmth grow in her chest at how careful he was with the wrapping paper—as if it were an extension of the gift itself.

He set the untorn paper aside and opened the rectangular box, glancing at the scroll of parchment inside. She could see the confusion on his face, and she snorted. “Just unroll it and you’ll see.”

Connor did as she said, and the moment he recognized his people’s language, (Y/N) saw tears well in his eyes. Not knowing if they were tears of sadness, she reached over and placed her hand on his knee.

“Are you… _unhappy_ with it?” she hesitated, and he gaped at her, mouth moving, but no words coming from him. The tears started falling down his cheeks and he quickly shoved the paper forward, so they wouldn’t drop on the ink.

She reached forward, frantically wiping them away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sad, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” (Y/N) felt tears growing in her own eyes. “Oh, this was a _bad_ idea, _I’m so sorry_ ,” she lamented. “Please forgive me for—”

“ _Thank you_ ,” he croaked. “ _Thank you, (Y/N)_.”

Her hands stopped moving, resting on his face and she doubted, “You _like_ it?”

A watery laugh left him, and he nodded, placing the scroll back in the box and reached up to hold her hands.

“ _I love it_.” he confessed. “This gift is—” Connor seemed a loss for words, and he said that, “This gift is _beyond_ words.” He shifted her hands, pressing his lips to her palms. “ _There are no words to describe what this means to me_.”

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. “I’m glad…so glad that you love it.”

Connor shifted his hands and cupped her cheeks. “ _Niá:wen ki’ wáhi_ , _(Y/N)_.”

She beamed at him. “You’re welcome, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” Leaning forward, she pressed herself to his chest, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

They sat in silence for a while, then he whispered, “You got the entire village to write?”

(Y/N) hummed. “ _I did. Also got the shit scared out of me when I was greeted by guns_.” She snorted. “ _Should’ve expected that one though. Being a stranger and all_.”

He chuckled and she felt it through her side. “We are welcoming, and wary of strangers, but—” Connor tilted her chin up. “ _You_ are _not_ a stranger to my village, _or me_.”

She hummed. “I’m not?” He nodded and she slipped her hand in the opening at the top of his shirt, palm pressed flat to his chest; his heart skipped a beat under her hand, and she murmured, “ _Then show me_.”

“Show you?” Connor quietly repeated.

(Y/N) lightly dug her nails into his skin, purring, “ _Show me I’m not a stranger to you_ , _Ratonhnhaké:ton_.”

His Adam’s apple bobbed, and he ran his thumb along her bottom lip. “ _You walk thin ice_ , _(Y/N)_.”

She winked. “ _For_ _you_? _Always_.”

Connor couldn’t help but chuckle, pressing a kiss to her lips. “ _Konnorónhkwa_.”

“ _I love you_ , _too_ ,” she breathed.


End file.
